Dr. Who FANFILM AMAZING
Dr. Who FANFILM AMAZING if the most prolific and definitive fanfilm series EVER. It shows The Doctor as we've never seen him before- follwoing the adventures of The AMAZING Doctor, such as his time with PB or his darker and edgier days. Volumes FANFILM AMAZING doesn't release it's episodes in chronological order, but releases them so we can see only the coolest adventures. To see a chronological list of the episodes, click here. Episodes The Episodes of FANFILM AMAZING have a different listing name on YouTube, rather than in the episode, which is in ALL CAPS to show HOW SPECIAL they are. The only episodes which do not do this are the minisodes. Volume One Volume Two The second Volume begun on the 27th of March with and Easter Special, and concluded with a 2016 Christmas Special. The volume is significantly shorter then the first and doesn't feature any Minisodes, this was in an attempt to focus on making episodes slightly longer and stronger rather then spreading jokes across shorter videos. The second Volume also has a bigger emphasis on collaboration, as Jacob C. Rose began to oversee the series more, and each episode features a Co-Writer/Co-Star, culminating in Time Day; the first episode to not be written by Phoenix Smith. Volume Three Announced straight after the 2016 Christmas Special; Volume Three will begin in April 2017 and run up until a 2017 Christmas Special, containing 4 episodes with the possibility of minisodes open. Unlike the previous Volume there will not be as many contributors, With Smith and Rose writing all the episode wither together or individually. This is due to the Volume focusing mainly on AMAZING's time with PB, wrapping up the story-lines of "Series 3" and it's "Canon Cannon" arc. The Volume begun on the 14th of April 2017 with the minisode/trailer "Time of Hereos", which also confirmed the release date of the next full episode as the 4th of May. The Volume ended up running for far longer then anticipated and concluded on the 30th of March 2019, meaning this volume has the longest duration so far, at almost 3 years This volume also contains a mini-series of "Roomisode" videos, entirley improvised short and silly sketches taking place within one room in the TARDIS, the first of which was released as on the 3 year anniversary of the original Fanfilm AMAZING. Volume Four A fourth Volume was confirmed on the 15th of September 2019, with the announcement that it would launch with the release of Sheda 2, both a sequel to the Vol. 3 episode and an anniversary special to celebrate 5 years of Fanfilm AMAZING. On the 13th of October the whole Volume slate was announced. including a Halloween and Christmas special. Unmade Episodes The Original Fanfilm AMAZING FOUR After Phoenix finished the initial three episodes and decided to continue the series, there was originally a different plan to move forward. The concept was a Multi-Doctor story between the later, darker AMAZING of Uncle of the Doctor, and a younger version who came before anything we'd seen. The story would serve as a bridge from the end of AMAZING THREE to a new series of stories set earlier in the timeline, and would have the early AMAZING meeting his companion "Daisy" and fighting evil phones. This story was later scrapped in favour of the version of AMAZING FOUR featuring PB, with that being the new direction of the series. Elements of this idea have been used in many later episodes. Death on the Moon Following on from the cancelled FOUR, this would have seen The Doctor and Daisy stranded on the moon, only to discover a futuristic University hidden on the dark side, with a murder mystery plot-line waiting for them. The episode was to begin with the Doctor having a nightmare, then the end would reveal the whole story had also possibly been a nightmare and this specific element was later reworked in AMAZING FIVE (Age of Clown) Doctorcide The original plan to introduce the Original Doctor to the TMDWs universe, was a special in which AMAZING decides the universe is better off without him and so travels back to kill the first Doctor. This story was cancelled due to time restraints and writers block preventing the script from fully developing, but may resurface in some form one day. Influence on The TMDWs Universe Fanfilm AMAZING was essentially the series that started it all, with the other fanfilms taking inspiration from that. Many scenes and lines from the series have been shamelessly copied- such as 'This is Gallifrey" playing whenever The Doctor remembers the Time War, or "The Phone?! But that's impossible!" the episodes are a constant inspiration and serve to better the lives of all. Category:Series Category:Behind The Scenes